


A mixed bag of tumbled shorts

by tsukinotsurugi (forgetfulAmoeba)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/tsukinotsurugi
Summary: Archiving a few unrelated short pieces. Characters and themes involved vary widely, tagged specifically in individual chapters. Extremely sporadic updates anticipated.
Kudos: 2





	1. 15102017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for this is a poor confused drabble that I needed to get out of my system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren, reincarnation AU

Levi sat in front of the computer, tapping at the keyboard irritably. He had exhausted his feed, read too many articles he wasn’t interested in, and it really was past time he stopped this random browsing and try for a bit of sleep. Being the insomniac that he was, it was not unusual for him to be up at this hour, and normally he’d be more productive, spending the time he was awake working on reports, getting the more tedious paperwork out of the way blissfully without interruption. But tonight, for some reason, he was terribly distracted. Enough of this. Going back to his dash, he was about to close the tab when one of the recommended blogs caught his eye. “Wings of Freedom”, the blog heading. It sent a tingle up his spine. He clicked on it. It was a travel blog of an Eren who, according to the description, had taken a year off to explore the world and in doing so, hoped to find himself. The usual sort of hipster nonsense or whatever such bullshit was called these days.

He looked at the latest picture. The boy had certainly let his hair down anyway, judging by the long locks. Not a boy. Why did he think that? The man, he reminded himself, who was in his twenties. But still, much younger than he was, by enough of a gap to give him pause. The name rang a bell. Why should it? He searched his memory for any encounters he might have had with such a person and came up blank. Should he try a direct message? No, it wasn’t proper. What the hell was he going to say anyway? Hi, I think I know you from somewhere but can’t recall. Maybe you could refresh my memory? Yeah, talk about trying not to sound like a pervert. He scrolled down, reading post after post, staring at the pictures avidly, but nothing further came to him. It was probably just some freak connection his mind had made. And most likely because of the late hour. He could take a hint.

Reluctantly he finally switched off the computer and prepared himself for a night’s sleep, where, if the gods favoured him, he would get a solid 4 hours uninterrupted. But as he drifted off, he was struck suddenly by a deep sadness. Why did he feel such a sense of loss?

He would never know.


	2. 06092019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was curmudgeoning about what length of writing passes as a drabble and inevitably it was suggested that I should write one, a 100 word fic. So, here goes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hange, canonverse, tea

The tea was exquisite, the aroma alluring.

He had been looking forward to it all day now, a particularly fruitless day of meetings followed by more meetings, the gross incompetency of the bureaucracy making him want to snarl at everything.

A cup of his newly acquired tea should put things to rights.

But it was not until he removed the lid that he spotted the dint made in what should have been a brand new caddy, then the unwashed mug, and worst of all, the ridiculous bunny shaped tea infuser used that had been left sitting in _his_ teacup.

“HaaaAAANJI!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the tea infuser looks like [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9d062d5894a40c8690a968029c2e3d50/tumblr_pazbuqSRVY1wt2y0ho1_1280.jpg).


	3. 16022020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sits at the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hange, Jean, Mikasa, canonverse, spoilers

He sits at the pier.

~

He sits on a bench at the pier, wearing a jacket a couple of decades out of fashion, if anyone even wore a jacket out of occasion anymore, a flat cap on his head, salt and pepper hair peeking out the back and sides and in a longish fringe that frames his face. His face littered with scars, the longest one spanning the length of his face explains the eyepatch that he wears over his right eye. They combine with the gnarled stubs of the missing fore and middle fingers on his right hand to give him a fearsome look, although it was largely debatable whether he actually needed the help of such accessories when he had the look of a perpetually brewing storm anyway.

~

He sits in silence, looking out to sea, a statue through the waves of activity of the dockside. Gulls flying overhead create an intermittent backdrop of cries, while the harbour seals watch him back inquisitively. The occasional local or dockside worker gives him a wave or a smile when they pass him by, to which he nods back impassively.

~

A messily attired middle aged person with wild golden brown hair wearing an eyepatch under their glasses albeit on the opposite side shows up. They smile at him warmly, and for a fleeting moment it looks like his expression softens. They sit and engage him in a largely one sided conversation, complemented by the occasional grunt from the other side. An ice cream vendor passes by and they jump at the opportunity to get a couple of cones, returning to the bench to hand him over the most garish combination of bright blue bubblegum and green mint, complete with sprinkles, laughing all the while at some inside joke. He takes it anyway and eats it without complaint, although he makes some grumbled remark about cars and carrots.

~

A tall and somewhat lanky man in military dress walks up to the bench and waits till his presence is acknowledged before taking a seat. Surprisingly, they engage in conversation, or perhaps it is not so surprising, for surely a currently serving personnel, even one of such high rank, and a retired veteran will have much to talk about. It must be about unclassified matters though, that they would talk about it on a dockside bench.

~

Sometimes, a woman wearing a scarf comes by. Maybe she is family, for certainly they both have a look about them. Perhaps it is because they both have scars to match, and maybe stories to match as well, but they don’t say a word to each other, and spend the time watching the view out to sea together.

~

A few others come by on occasion, some more effusive, some more subdued, the common link between them appearing to be some shared history. Some come to check on his well-being, others to commiserate, some just want to spend some time in his presence as if it would soothe some unquiet memory. He entertains them all in his brusque manner, but none of them seem to mind.

~

Some kids run up and sit beside him, undeterred by his looks. They know him well, and although he grumbles at their behaviour, he slips them a coin or two and tells them not to waste it on sweets. Naturally they ignore his advice.

~

He sits and watches till the sun sets. And in the dusky light, he nods, making some gesture to some unseen company, before he rises, leaving his seat to melt into the evening traffic making their way home.


	4. 28022020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While raven-haired is a suitable description, the raven itself is actually a terrifyingly large bird.
> 
> I’m waiting for a piece of fiction that features the angry little coal tit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin, canonverse, acwnr, crack fic

The little tit flittered overhead, acrobatic in flight, his coal crown a deeper smudge in the dark cavern as he swept swiftly across the underground city.

They were being tracked.

Behind him, hot in pursuit, hotter in physique, the golden predator, eyes rapt on him as those of a raptor tracking its prey.  
He thought he had them outmaneuvered (or had they chickened out?), but it had only been a ruse on their part.  
Cut down in mid-flight, he plummets to the ground. Undeterred, he struggles, still trying to claw his way out until a voice called out,  
“Quit flapping about and look around you.”

Wising up to the situation, his wings clipped, Levi stills and lets himself be restrained.

Erwin considers Levi with brooding eyes.  
“That was a titillating show of skill. I would take you under my wing.”  
Levi glares back, eyes like a murder crow.  
“I would rather crap on you first.”  
Erwin casually brushes off the insult while Mike dunks his head into the disgusting bath of foul water trickling over the ground.  
“Birds of a feather, you military types,” he spits out.  
Erwin kneels before him.  
“We are all trapped in a birdcage.  
Join the Wings of Freedom and together we will soar beyond the walls.  
You may be a dull coloured tit, but to me, truly you are a bird of paradise.”

~

Levi walks into the office, right up to Erwin’s desk and frowns when he sees the book that Erwin is perusing.

“Erwin, quit looking at pictures of tits.”


	5. 20032020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the ask game!! all the vets on a plane to hawaii except levi has never been in a commercial plane before as a prompt! or you could just imagine it to have a laugh bc I sure did :D 
> 
> (Give me a word or phrase for a dumb drabble! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the vets, actor AU, crack

**Hange:** Oh yes! We’re on our way!

**Levi:** Tell me again how I ended up Squashed between the two giants?

**Erwin:** It’s what you get for having felled so many titans. Karma, Levi.

**Mike:** You could always swap with Nana for Hange’s row-

**Levi:** Nevermind, I think I’m good. 

**Moblit:** Hange please sit back down or they won’t let us take off.

~

**Hange:** Seatbelts off, yes! Aaaaaah… We earned this break though! And just in time too, because if I see another bag of blood or green screen again I think I will scream

**Erwin:** If you think that was bad though, imagine having your arm in a green sleeve or holding it out of the way all the time on top of all that. I think I actually write pretty well with my left hand now.

**Hange:** Good, cos that’s going to come in dead handy when we forge our new identities after the heist we pull off in Hawaii

**Moblit:** Wait what?

**Mike:** I have to say though Erwin, that your ability one-handed on the horse is something else. I never knew you were that good-

**Erwin:** Uh, hold your horses everyone, Levi’s turning green

**Hange:** Oh shit, the barf bag guys! Hurry!

~

**Hange:** Oh god, Levi, that’s such a laugh though, you doing all those stunts in the air easy-peasy, and then losing your guts in a flying metal tube.

**Levi:** That’s- the problem. I didn’t expect that it was going to be so nauseating

**Hange:** What? That had to be one of the most gentle take-offs I’ve ever experienced in my life

**Levi:** That’s~ the first take-off I ever experienced in my life

*collective gasp* WHAT??

**Levi:** Also the last take-off I want to experience.

**Erwin:** …You’re going to have to swim back for next season then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original end notes:)  
> This drabble was brought to you by the colour green and Jean’s compatriots. Also I apologise that Nanaba never got a word in edgewise (I couldn’t figure out how to fit her in :p).


	6. 13122020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dappled light filtered through the trees, down to a small rough hewn table, flanked by two stumps opposite each other, a figure sitting on each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi, unknown character, spoilers for chapter 135

The dappled light filtered through the trees, down to a small rough hewn table, flanked by two stumps opposite each other, a figure sitting on each one.

Levi sat, holding a fan of cards in his left hand. He looked across to the cloaked stranger whose face was concealed in the depths of their hood.

“It’s my turn then,” the other said, stretching a thin hand out to pluck a card from Levi’s hand.

Levi looked down at his cards. Instead of the usual icons, each card bore the profile of one of the remaining scouts. His squad.

The bony finger landed on a card. Jean.

He reached out to stop the stranger, gripping their wrist firmly.

“No, you cannot have this one.”

“Oh?” Shaking him off, the hand released its grip on the card and moved along the row, stopping a couple of cards down, tapping lightly on it.

“Then how about…. this one?”

“You can’t have this one either.”

“Why not?” Drawing their hand back, the hooded figure leaned back and waved expansively at the cards on their side of the table.

“You let me have these ones.”

As he looked, like a cruel magician’s trick, the cards multiplied as the hand swept over, growing and growing till there was a veritable pile several decks’ worth.

He looked away.

The hand stopped, hovering over two cards at the top of the pile, and the figure tilted their head, waiting for Levi’s response.

“They knew what they were in for.” Levi answered stubbornly.

“Oh?” It tapped on one of the pair.

“You had a chance to take this one back though.”

Levi stared back defiantly.

“He’s better off where he is.”

“Do you really believe that?”

A silent face off, with Levi holding his ground, looking levelly at the other figure while the other studied him in return, looking for the crack in his conviction. Finally, they shook their head reverently.

“You do.”

The figure leaned forward and pointed their finger at him.

“You.”

Levi folded his cards down on the table and crossed his arms.

“I’m not done yet.”

The stranger leant back and laughed. “I guess you’re not. Well, it was fun playing against you. I had a good time.”

Like the flare of spotlights lighting up a stadium, the scene brightened, disappearing into a blaze of white.

“The game’s not over yet. We will play again.”


	7. 25122020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was still warm when he opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi, kuchel, mentions of hange, erwin and mike, canonverse

It was still warm when he opened his eyes.

“Mama?”

Normally she’d have been up already, getting ready for the day while he tried to soak up the lingering warmth in the covers but this morning, she was still in bed, snuggled up beside him.

“Hmm?” she answered, turning her head to look at him, awake already.

“Why’re you still here?”

“Ah, because today is a special day.”

“A special day?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “It’s your birthday and we’re going to celebrate it.”

“Birthday?”

Seeing his face scrunch up in confusion, she laughed and continued.

“A birthday is a special day to remember the day you were born. So first, we can stay in bed as long as you want to. Then I got some fresh bread and we can have a little tea and you can dunk it in. Would you like that?”

“Yes please!” he exclaimed brightly, but then immediately broke into a loud yawn.

Kuchel laughed again. “But we don’t have to do any of that now. Go back to sleep. The tea and bread will still be there when you wake up again. I’ll be here too.”

“hmm okay..,” he smiled as he closed his eyes once more and drifted off to sleep.

.

･ﾟ✧

･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was still warm when he opened his eyes.

He could hear the footsteps stomping down the corridor towards his room and groaned internally. Hange. He regretted ever letting them know he knew when his birthday was. But then again, even if he didn’t they probably would’ve made something up anyway.

To be fair, there were things he enjoyed about it. Erwin discreetly pulling him aside to hand him something privately, something fancy usually. The scented soap from last year was really good and he had no qualms about dropping heavy hints that he wouldn’t mind a reprise.

Mike being more effusive than usual for whatever reason, helping with setting things up for later in the day. Maybe it was just the mood everyone got into at the prospect of a party at the darkest time of the year.

The party. That he could do without though. And the morning burst of overexcited energy.

Ah well, no hope for it he thought, unwrapping himself from the bundle that he’d managed to tangle himself up into in his sleep to get to the door before Hange reached it and broke it down, waking half the barracks in the process.

He supposed everybody needed something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday levi


End file.
